


sweet tooth

by halcyonskies



Series: OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baker Castiel, Fluff, Food, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taste-testing is actually one of the most important parts of wedding prep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> 16th Challenge - Taste Test

“Try this one.”

Only too happy to oblige, Dean opened his mouth around the morsel Cas was pressing to his lips. A bright burst of lemon spread instantly over his tongue, cool and sweet and smooth.

“‘S goo’,” Dean garbled around it, holding out a thumbs-up just in case Cas couldn’t understand his perfect execution of the English language. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with a fresh napkin, discarding it a moment later among a dozen other crumpled specimens. 

“I wish you were my only critic,” Cas sighed, sliding his pan into the fridge. “I’d never get a bad review.”

“People badmouthin’ your food, babe?” Dean grinned, tipping his chair back on two legs. “You just tell me who they are. I’ll beat ‘em up for you.”

Cas ignored him, standing back from what Dean had been calling his ‘workbench’ – their normally pristine kitchen counter, now overflowing with the paraphernalia of Cas’ trade: bowls and cups and spoons, not to mention a myriad of different ingredients. The whole house smelled wonderful, but Dean honestly wasn’t sure whether it was worth the cleanup that was coming. Then again, he’d been willingly accepting Cas’ bribes all day, so he really had no room to complain.

After a moment of contemplation, Cas said, “I think I’ll start on the mini pies next.”

If Dean had had a tail, it damn well would’ve started wagging right that instant. Cas was well onto him, though, pointing a stern finger in his direction the moment Dean opened his mouth to applaud the idea.

“You only get one, Dean Winchester.  _ One,  _ I mean it. The rest are for tomorrow.”

Tomorrow was Charlie and Jo’s wedding and, of course, the driving force behind Cas’ crazy baking extravaganza. He’d been whipping up kick-ass desserts all day yesterday and now today too, filling up the fridge and the pantry with all kinds of delicate and not-so-delicate confectionaries for people to swoon over. That would all be set out in the tent they’d rented for the backyard; Dean’s contribution would be with the grill, in the form of burgers, chops, and steaks.

Neither of the girls had wanted an extravagant ceremony, and both had immediately fallen in love with Dean’s suggestion of a backyard wedding. It being his own idea, Dean had also offered their yard for the event. It was plenty big enough for tents and folding tables, and everyone already knew where it was. Most gatherings – Christmas, New Year’s Eve, Fourth of July, Labor Day – were held at his and Cas’ house anyway, so it was no big deal.

Which was in no small part due to his husband’s natural skill regarding all things sweet. Cas owned his own bakery, after all; it all came with the territory. 

Dean pouted, crossing his arms petulantly over his chest. “You’re mean.”

“You’re saying this to the man that’s been feeding you dessert all day?”

Dean tried his best to look innocent, an expression that crumbled into a cheeky grin the instant Cas turned back to the counter. “Don’t worry. I love you anyway.”

Cas flipped him off over his shoulder.


End file.
